


spider-boy & italian-man

by orphan_account



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Actors, BUT THEY WOULD BE CUTE TOGETHER OK, Crushes, Dorks, Fluff, Humor, Interviews, M/M, Well - Freeform, award shows, because we all need humor after infinity war, benny ships it too, but i wish it did, cuteness, have they even interacted before, i ship them idfc, idfk, never happened, ok, timmy interviews tom, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Dude, I freaking love you as Spider-Man.”Tom was not sure how to reply to that, but he did anyway. “Dude, I freaking love you.”・・・or the one where british avengers actor tom holland encounters the hottest american ever, and sort of falls in love. there might even be reciprocation.





	spider-boy & italian-man

**Author's Note:**

> ok well idk fam read away ig. this is set before infinity war's release, in like early april 2018.
> 
> lmaooo and infinity war really did surpass titanic huh,,,well my tears in titanic were surpassed by iw so it makes sense

"Tom, are you paying attention?"

"Yeah," Tom replied, because technically he was  _now._ Of course, before the statement came out of Benedict's mouth, Tom's precious attention span was not centered upon HOW HE MUST NOT SPOIL SECRETS and THIS INTERVIEW IS A RELAXED ONE BUT STILL DON'T BE AN IDIOT and PLEASE DO NOT MAKE US LOSE MONEY. Judging on the look of his co-star's face, he was still not satisfied, so Tom plowed on, "Don't worry about money, Benny. By the rate things are going, Infinity War will make more money than Titanic."

Benedict laughed disbelievingly. "Sure, kid."

"Do you know how much Marvel is worth?" Tom replied defensively.

"If you keep spoiling," Benedict said, taking a sip of a martini generously supplied by the interviewing company, "I don't think we'll have a bit of cash anymore." And before Tom opened his mouth, he said, sighing, "Get your own drink, Tom."

"Why didn't they give me one?" he said, frowning.

"Maybe because you don't look overage," Benedict said, smirking, and Tom rolled his eyes. He got up from his chair. _God._ How long would this interviewer take to get ready? He'd seen glimpses of her pictures around the Internet, and she was all blonde and thirty-ish.  _Well,_ he thought,  _might as well supply me with an alcoholic beverage if you're probably getting breast augmentations in the dressing room._

He walked out of the interviewing room where'd they'd been sitting for the past half an hour. Tom made his way to the snack tables (they'd at least let him have that, right?), and ignored Cumberbatch's cries of DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID x3. 

And despite his earlier seeming annoyance, Tom marveled—get it,  _marvel_ ed—about his life. He loved Benedict and his stupid reminders, he loved being Spider-Man, he loved LA, he loved his job. It was fun, and perhaps Tom was being extra emotional because he was piling mini hot dogs on a plate, and those little things just do that to you, anyway. 

But unbeknownst to Tom at the time, about .7 seconds after he finished piling those mini treats, he would see the biggest treat in all of human history. 

Predictably, when he turned around and saw  _him,_ it was quite a shock. Tom was an extremely skilled actor, but come on, it's kind of hard to hide your reaction when you see THE LITERAL MOST GORGEOUS MAN OF ALL TIME.

"Hi!" the gorgeous creature said, and get this,  _HE SMILED._ He actually freaking smiled. Holy-shit-Jesus-insert-religious-figure-here.

"Hi," Tom managed to get out, and the shock was wearing away enough to recognize that fine, fine specimen: Timothée Chalamet. Tom knew who he was, of course, and he knew he had gotten nominated for an Oscar and shit. Tom was pretty sure they followed each other on Instagram. He was pretty attractive in pictures, Tom remembered thinking, but seeing him in person  was just totally different.

It was like he was sculpted from the finest marble, each feature of his precise and articulate; his eyes, his nose, his  _lips._ Nothing was out proportion.  _Play it cool Tom don't do any dumb shit don't be an idiot—_

"I might be, like, totally blind here, but I'm 99.9 percent sure you're Tom Holland, AKA Spider-Man," Timothée said, still smiling. He was wearing denim jeans and a white T-shirt and leaning against the snack table. Oh God, how did he manage to make THAT look hot?

"I might be, like, totally blind here, but I'm 99.9 percent sure you're Timothée Cha-la-met," Tom said, beaming like his life depended on it.

"No, you're wrong," he replied, and Tom's bemusement and humiliation was suddenly off-the-charts. But then he started to laugh, and Tom joined in awkwardly, self-conscious like an eleven-year-old girl.

"It's pronounced Timothée  _Chalamet,"_ he elaborated, chuckling slightly at the look on Tom's face. 

"Oh, haha," Tom said, still wearing that stupid grin, his arm swinging uselessly on his left side.  _Stop that._

"So, I was sent here to retrieve you," Timothée said. "Your buddy Cumberbatch is quote unquote 'too busy' to do the job."

 _Thank you so much, Benedict._ "Too busy? Or is he just drinking a bit too much?"

He laughed in response. "We better go, the camera crew is waiting."

Tom almost dropped his plate of sausages on the spot. He inhaled, and prayed, prayed, prayed. "You're interviewing us?"

Timothée nodded, and the two started walking together. "Sarah's a good friend, but she's out sick, all of a sudden. Nasty case of the flu, and she called me, just like,  _oh my god, Timmy, we can't leave Doctor Strange and Spider-Man hanging,_ and I had to agree."

"You can leave me hanging...on a web," Tom said awkwardly, hating himself as Timothée laughed loudly.  _HOLLAND, YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT._

 Benedict already had another glass of a pink drink in his hand when the two arrived. An empty glass rested ungraciously on the side of his chair. He surveyed the two, smiling in a way that confirmed Tom's thoughts about how he was definitely tipsy. He also snatched the mini hot-dog plate from Tom on the spot, and started nibbling on them. 

"I'm pretty sure one of those martinis were for you," Timothée said, frowning. 

"Oh, darling Timmy," Benedict piped in, his British accent somehow enhanced under the influence of alcohol, "Tommy's absolutely disastrous when he's sloshed. So, for the greater good, I had to take his drink and order a couple more."

There you go, ladies and gentlemen, the man who had just told Tom not to do anything stupid. Being drunk in front of someone as beautiful as Timothée Chalamet was definitely ignorant; how could you appreciate his beauty? (Oh well, he probably surpassed the limitations of sobriety, anyway.) "Not true," Tom replied, a little embarrassed. 

"It's pretty true," Benedict said, and Tom resisted the urge to become Ant-Man and drown in the glass of martini. 

Thankfully, the camera crew came right on time, telling them to indulge in the act of HURRYING UP, and Tom quickly took his seat as Timothée sat across from the both of them. His black hair fell to his shoulders; he looked like a prince.

And before Tom knew what was happening, Timothée was talking, and suddenly he seemed a little camera shy. It was adorable. His hands were fidgeting as he said, "—And we have the amazing Tom Holland and Benedict Cumberbatch..."

"Hello!" Benedict said, waving. 

"We have questions to ask, and we're going to play a little game, too, called Never Have I Ever," Timothée said, his smile a little sheepish now. He bit his lip in concentration as he rummaged to find the right cards for the questions. The cards lay on his lap; Tom never wanted to be paper more.

And then the first question was part of a category Tom liked to called the Standards, and Benedict usually took care of those. But not this time, of course. A tipsy Benedict was not a reliable one, and when Timothée asked how it felt to be part of such an experience, Ben looked at him pointedly, and Tom talked about the simple oh-it's-such-a-privilege-and-an-honor-we-love-it.

So all in all, it was pretty generic and on-script, except when Tom and Timothée glanced at each other and made solid eye contact, which happened a lot. 

Right, it was all cute and fluffy and sweet and full of compliments _—"Tom, you're such a good actor"—"Oh my goodness, stop, you were great in CMBYN—"_ until Benedict finally said, "You know, Tim was one of the final choices for Spider-Man, too."

"MCU Spider-Man?" Tom blurted out stupidly, and Benedict just shook his head and chuckled. Timothée looked down, a cute little flustered smile plastered on his face. How come Tom never knew that? When he heard he was in final callbacks, they never really told who he was competing against, but still.

"But he lost to you," Benedict said, looking at Tom.

Timothée looked up, genuinely beaming. "For good reason! Dude, I freaking love you as Spider-Man."

Tom was not sure how to reply to that, but he did anyway. "Dude, I freaking love you."

They laughed simulatenously. He literally pierced his thigh with his fingernails, he was so freaking stupid, oh my fucking God—

Timothée shook his shaggy, beautiful hair out of his exquisite eyes, and smiled at him. "Your accent is so cu—cool. Like, _dude._ You say it as _dyood_. It's so British." 

"Us British men are exceedingly sexy," Benedict said. "It's all 'cus of the accent."

"Nah," Tom said. "American men are pretty hot too."

They made eye contact again, and Tom could literally feel his face burn, and he was still red as Timothée pulled out the Never Have I Ever cards. Somewhere in the middle as he handed them the paddles, he quickly said, "I'm a really bad interviewer, guys, this is why I'm just a substitute."

"No, you're not!" Tom quickly answered. 

"Your awkwardness is rather adorable, like Tom's," Benedict noted, and that statement marked the official start of the hectic game of Never Have I Ever. Tom would later recall it as the most embarrassing but flirtatious thing he ever played.

"Uhh, first question from @tomhotland—" Timothée stopped there, obviously fighting the desire to laugh.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure there's an @timhotee somewhere," Tom said, mock defensively.  _Not that I blame the person with the username._

"Touché," he grinned. "Okay, the question is— uh, wow, this is blunt—never have I ever kissed the same sex?"

Benedict immediately raised his paddle to an "Ever," and he was so distracted by this strange phenomenon that he forgot to answer the question.

"Don't you two watch Sherlock?" he said, rolling his eyes. "I swear to god. Sherlock kissed Moriarty in one episode, I forgot which one."

Timothée raised his paddle, too. "Call Me By Your Name, of course." And suddenly the two were looking at him.

Tom bit his lip and raised his paddle to a Never. He rushed out, "Well, um, not yet, of course."

Benedict let out a big laugh on this one.

"Maybe I'll just jump on the bandwagon, some day," Tom continued, gesturing to the two of them.

"It's not that bad of a bandwagon, just saying," Timothée said, and he turned pink. 

The interview left the two young men mollified. The camera crew left as quickly as they came, as if the awkwardest flirting in all of cinematic history had never taken place. Tom glanced at the clock. It was only forty-five minutes long of an interview. It felt like forty-five years, and not in a bad way.

Benedict and Timothée shook hands, and it was with a rather knowing smile that he left the two alone. Timothée was so tall compared to him, and it was with a lot of self control that Tom did not let his little body wrap around his lithe one.

"So—" they both started at the same time. Tom stopped to let him finish, but it looked like had the same idea, too, so Tom kept talking and saying, "I really think you're a great actor, _dyood,_  an Oscar was well-deserved for you, honestly..."

"Oh, thank you so much! You're a great Spider-Man, and I can't wait to watch Infinity War. It'll be a huge success."

"Like this interview," Tom said.

And it was after a bit of silence that Timothée asked, "Can I have your number?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so idk, this is unedited af and not really good. i have ideas for a part 2 taking place in an award show and to see how their relationship progresses (they're such cuties) but i don't think i will if i don't have at least 10 kudos bc i'm a petty bitch. if u did read this and somehow enjoy this, tysm!


End file.
